


Sex on the Beach

by stellaone



Series: Rendezvous [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, ntr, or lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaone/pseuds/stellaone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

Finals were over, and Slaine’s long days of studying, passive aggressively sniping at people who interrupt him from studying and falling asleep in the library from studying too much were over. He wasn’t even certain he’d do that well this semester despite all his work. But it wouldn’t be for lack of effort, at least. Another thing he’d denied himself of for that stretch of time was any _satisfying_ “release.” It was vacation time now, so he’d like to have some fun before his summer job starts. His friends wanted to invite him somewhere today, but he waved them off hurriedly, as he already had a previous engagement.

 

As Slaine arrives there, he heads straight for the bathrooms to change. His regular clothes and trunks are replaced by a plain white bikini that he covers up with a big grey sweatshirt. The former of which was really hard to acquire, but it was a request. He himself was curious enough to fulfill it. He's crossdressed before, but female swimsuits are new. The reason he was even here doing this was as few weeks ago, he made an acquaintance with a certain person aboard a subway, and ever since they have been having very stimulating meetings. They dwindled in frequency once Slaine got obsessed with his studying. This meeting was arranged simply by a passing of crumpled slips of paper a few days ago when he was on his way home on the subway.

 

Slaine stepped out of the changing room and scans over the beach to make sure there’s no one he recognizes. He doesn’t see anyone he knows, but it’d be impossible to really tell with the amount of people here. He puts on sunglasses and a hat just in case. He wants to keep his normal life separate from his nymphomaniac escapades. As he spots the man near some boulders on a far end and runs over to him. It’s exciting to see his muscular body and Slaine can already feel himself being aroused by what they will do on this crowded beach. He takes off his sunglasses and hat, beginning to zip down the sweatshirt even before they disappear behind the rocks--

 

“Slaine! Is that you?”

 

He freezes, zips it back up and turns around quickly to the source of the soft voice. Asseylum. And she isn’t alone. Inaho, Inko, her sister, her boyfriend Klancain...Slaine wants to die. Especially if Inaho is here. Slaine had a bad crush on the boy, but with the sort of things he is into there is no way he can confess.

 “Huh, if this is where you wanted to go, you could have just come with us.” Lemrina looks and sounds offended.

“Maybe he wanted to go with someone else?” Inko eyes the man next to him curiously. Slaine realizes he needs to lie and he also needs to come out.

“I-I have a boyfriend. I was nervous about revealing it, you see...”

The girls blush, but Inaho looks strange. Slaine isn’t quite sure what his face is showing. It’s hard to read his expressions. If he had to choose one, it would be animosity. He was looking at the man Slaine was beside rather than Slaine himself. The blonde guesses he didn’t appreciate being lied to or blown off, as Lemrina is.

“I didn’t know you had one..!” Asseylum looks surprised and then happy, “sorry for interrupting you two! You don't need to be scared to tell us things like that.”

Slaine gives a cynical smile.

Asseylum ushers the blushing girls away and Inaho follows behind them with one last unreadable glance back.

 

Slaine is mortified but also aroused at being found. He really did not want them knowing anything about this. But if they did, that can be a turn on, too. The man tugs on his arm and he stumbles behind him as they move behind the rocks. Slaine zips down the sweatshirt hurriedly and pulls it off. He can feel that lecherous gaze all over his body and it makes his skin prickle with excitement. He presses his chest against the man’s abs and feels his nipples get erect as he rubs against him. Moving his hand to the others' crotch, he reaches into his pants to hold his erection. Semi-hard. He will fix that. Now using both hands he starts jerking him off before squatting down with legs his spread, continuing to tease it with his tongue while one hand plays with the balls. Slaine sloppily licks across the underside before moving to kiss the head. He parts his lips to take it in. This scent and situation intoxicates him. His mouth drools around the cock as he lazily licks all over and takes it deeper and deeper. He can feel the man getting bigger and he soon grasps Slaine's head to start fucking his throat. Slaine shakily moves a hand down to start jerking off his own dick. It's poking out of his bikini bottom. He definitely enjoys wearing this. The blonde rests the hand he isn't using on the man’s thigh for support as the thrusts into his mouth get rougher. Slaine cums first and the man right after. He takes it all down all the seed hungrily.

 

He pulls out, and some remnants of his semen flies onto Slaine’s chest and face, making him breathe hotly on the dick in front of him before he leans forward to kiss and clean it lovingly. Slaine can see it start to twitch and get hard again. The man sits down and gestures for the blonde to come forward. This position is Slaine’s favourite, and he eagerly moves into his lap, taking the semi in hand jerking him off until he’s fully erect again. Slaine wraps his arms around the man’s neck, moving his hips so he can feel the tip tease his entrance. Precum is oozing out and it coats his hole, making Slaine sigh against the man dreamily. He gently teases the dick with what it will soon explore by moving down shallowly and coming back up. He goes down halfway, feeling the warmth and then comes right back out to rub the tip with his twitching hole. Slaine is about to do it again when the man grabs his hips and slams him down so he takes in the entire length.

 

“Ahhh..nnnn…” Slaine’s twitches and shudders, unable to move for a few seconds as his rectum gets used to the massive size. He really does love how rough he is. Slaine begins bouncing on the cock when he snaps out of his trance. His prostrate gets hit constantly and he's moaning loudly, unable to stop. People may be able to hear him and that makes him even more horny. The man then pushes Slaine backwards onto the sand to pound into him like an animal in heat as he hurries for release. Slaine wraps his legs tightly around the man's waist. From this position he’s in full view to be seen getting fucked and looking like a disgraceful whore. He can see people walking about on the other side of the rocks, minding their own business. Just as he's watching around, he spots someone staring back at him. Slaine feels like he's drowning in pleasure at this point from being seen.

He wonders what Inaho would think if he knew Slaine liked this sort of thing. He’d never want to be his friend again-

He tightens up and feels the man release into him. Slaine moans loudly around the dick and cums as well, more seed flying onto his stomach and chest.

“Inaho…! Ahhhhn!” he moans out the boy’s name as he twitches and contracts around the dick still buried in him, because his imagination starts running wild. It isn’t the first time he imagined this man was his crush, or anyone else who fucked him for that matter. Just the thought of this really being Inaho's dick, Inaho treating him like a slut, it could turn him into a mess almost instantly. But Inaho was too nice, too normal, and he’d never want to get involved in this. That didn’t stop Slaine’s imagination or secret desires, though.

This sex partner never liked it when he called out Inaho’s name, but his actions after were always something Slaine looked forward to. The two ended up washing off the semen in the sea, and then the man made him put on his sweatshirt again. Slaine was curious about his plan. And then scared, when he was led by the man to approach his group of friends. The man reintroduced himself again as Slaine’s lover and acquainted himself with everyone there. They all seemed fine with him and idle chatter began. It was nice, but Slaine would rather be having sex. After a while the man made Slaine move to sit in his lap, and hugged Slaine from behind as he sat there. It was nice, but he would rather be hugged by Inaho. And fucked by him, but you can’t get it all.

 

Slaine could feel something poking his ass. The man was erect again, somehow. Slaine felt his face heat up as the sweatshirt was raised behind him and he felt the dick on his ass crack. He was going to fuck him _here_ , in front of Inaho. Slaine’s heart was beating rapidly. He pretends to move forward to grab a pretty sea shell on the beach mat so the man gets the head inside. As he moves back, he slowly sinks onto the cock until he was back in his lap as if nothing changed. No one can suspect anything, it only looks like his large sweatshirt is bunched up a bit behind him. The fact that he's stuffed with a huge dick in front of everyone here gives him a high like never before, and every part of him feels super sensitive. Even the sweatshirt gently moving against his nipples makes him shudder.

  
Everyone continues chatting as usual, though Slaine and his “date” are a little quieter. The movements are subtle, but Slaine feels amazing. He wants the man to just shove him onto the mat and fuck him hard in front of everyone at this point because he's so aroused. Slaine’s eyes drift to Inaho. His body is surprisingly well sculpted, you’d never be able to tell from the loose fitting clothes he wears. He’s not as muscular as the man inside him, but you can tell he keeps fit. The blonde’s eyes drift down to the brunette’s crotch and his breath hitches. He wonders how big he is. Slaine looks back up and sees Inaho gazing back at him. He wonders if it just his own delusions, but the other’s eyes look intense and lustful. Slaine smiles softly. A normal, casual smile and continues gazing at his crush while the man fucks him. There’s no way Inaho would feel that way about him, but still he bites his lip and tightens around the cock, not breaking eye contact. Slaine starts moving his hips, looking as if he’s trying to find a more comfortable seating position.This spurs on his partner and the man undoes his bikini top to grope his chest. This may be too obvious, but Slaine can’t find the voice to stop him. Unconsciously, he spreads his legs. Inaho is the only one watching him, why doesn’t he say something? He should be able to see the man's hands moving under his sweatshirt by now. His supposed boyfriend stops groping him to move his hands from the shirt and Slaine feels a little disappointed. Suddenly, the sweatshirt is lifted. For a few seconds, what’s happening is totally exposed. Slaine's anus swallowing the man up, his twitching dick in the white mirco bikini bottom, everything. The blonde can’t focus on anything right now because his mind is blank. Inaho saw all of it.

The man is close to ejaculating. Right in front of Inaho, another man is going to release seed into him, and his crush is fully aware. He can’t hide it anymore, he’s giving Inaho the same seductive look he uses to initiate things, the same slutty look he makes when people leave him as a bundle of twitching nerves after pumping him full of their semen.

“I-Ina-”

He feels the man’s arms wrap around him tightly as if it were a simple, passionate hug, but it’s really just to push Slaine down on his cock and hit his prostate hard. Slaine curls his toes and arches his back. The blonde cums as well, feeling it hit his stomach and fly onto the inside of his sweatshirt. He falls against the man in an intense post orgasm bliss while the dick continues pulsing inside him.

 

Slaine feels ashamed, but so good. Inaho will start keeping his distance now. A very awkward distance, but it would never work anyway, so this is fine.

 

That was what Slaine thought _until_ he saw a huge bulge in Inaho’s trunks that he wasn’t even bothering to hide from Slaine's sight.

**Author's Note:**

> /technically/ not ntr but I hope I got across the fact that Inaho wanted to give him the dick instead


End file.
